


Minor Victories

by foxfiction



Series: Better Off Dead [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Mpreg, PWP without Porn, fem!Gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfiction/pseuds/foxfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunagakure no Sato. Post-Naruto. :: It's the little things that count, when nobody knows you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Victories

**Minor Victories**

 

 

 

            At seven and a half months pregnant, Gaara's exercise was strictly no-contact sparring and forms. He met with a specialised Chuunin four times a week for six hours (including breaks), enduring more coddling in one session than he'd ever experienced in his whole lifetime. By five months he'd gotten the hang of recognising when he was in a mood, although it didn't stop the nasty mental comments or bouts of testiness. He had, of course, always been able to control his ill-inspired impulses from the first month, wherein he'd begun to think on the little things, like 'death to all ~~people~~ males'. But it was his own choice to control himself. Not even Shukaku, as powerful a demon as he was, dared to bother his host when said host was pregnant and tetchy. Gaara's exercise instructor really wouldn't have stood a chance even if he **had** known what kind of effect his nice-making was having on his student's self-restraint.

 

            As it was, Gaara decided to get back at the Chuunin, and chose a very respectable reason for it (because even if no else cared why he did it, pregnancy was not a reason in and of itself to do whimsical things). And so, flushed from the past hour of kata, he watched for an opening to execute a move he'd once seen Sakura do to an unfortunate fool who'd incited her wrath.

 

(With vindictive glee Gaara recalled it had been **this** fool who had been victim to her temper.)

 

            He found it was ridiculously enjoyable to do. That might have been in part due to his skipping breakfast, the redhead briefly reflected, which never failed to make him cranky. The Chuunin crouched on the ground a safe distance away, regaining his dignity and trying valiantly to ignore the particular pain that comes with being kneed in the groin by an irate woman. Watching, Gaara fought away a wicked grin. He put a hand to his distended belly, grimacing instead. In a month he wouldn't be able to bring his leg up quite so far, not with twins and his petite frame. But it would do no good to dwell on that.

 

"You are a shinobi of Sunagakure. Do not drop your guard so far because I am pregnant."

 

His instructor stood gingerly and bowed his head. "Of course, Nami-san," he said levelly. "It will not happen again."

 

Gaara nodded once, moved his hand to his hip, and smiled thinly.

 

"Shall we continue?"

 

            In short order they were again immersed in basic forms. It was thrilling to note how much more careful the Chuunin was after that, and Gaara began to theorise how women managed to keep some modicum of power in this his home village. He was looking forward to the day he could be in his own body, but maybe being stuck as Nami, the quiet, clever, and very pregnant wife of a handsome nobody immigrant, wasn't too terrible.

 

At least there wasn't any damn paperwork.


End file.
